Life he deserves
by ShapelessProse
Summary: "Ichigo-kun... I want your happiness. I don't want to be the shackles that bind you in this world. " Orihime gently shook her head and continued.


I've been hooked on bleach for quite some time now and I am so happy that Kubo made IchiHime canon in the end! I just love those two especially on how oblivious Ichigo about Orihime's feelings was. Anyways, this idea popped up while I was reading the last chapter of bleach and although, I am an IchiHime shipper, Ichigo and Rukia's relationship was so strong.

This is set after chapter 686 of the manga.

This is my first bleach fanfic so please, bear with me XD

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

 **The life he deserves**

"Kurosaki-kun... " hearing the soft voice of his beautiful wife, Ichigo diverted his attention from the pictures he was staring to his wife. He slightly winced upon hearing how his wife called his name. If they were still in highschool, he would understand that calling him by his last name was normal but they are already married and blessed with one cute little boy.

"Hime... " he shifted his body so he was facing Orihime. She sat on the side of the bed; the moonlight coming from the window illuminated her figure. The lampshade beside their bed and the moonlight helped Ichigo to see the sad look on his wife's face. He frowned at the scene.

"Hime... what- "

"Look, Kurosaki-kun. You know I love you, very much. I owe you almost everything. I owe you my life, my happiness. You gave me family. You gave me my own family which I didn't have before. You are my hero, you are a great friend and I am thankful that you came into my life. " her eyes were misty, no, they weren't misty but more than misty. Her tears were threatening to fall from any moment and he couldn't bear the scene infront of him.

He gently reached out for her; trying to touch her cheek but she avoided his hand. Ichigo was bothered by his wife's action. She never avoided any sweet gestures of him even if they had an arguement before.

Ichigo sat in the middle of their bed and faced Orihime.

"Orihime... "

"Ichigo-kun... I want your happiness. I don't want to be the shackles that bind you in this world. " Orihime gently shook her head and continued.

"That, I don't want to be. You saved the world. You saved and still saving hundreds and thousands of lives. You risked your own life Ichigo, for them. For humans, for your friends. For everyone, and I don't think you deserve this kind of life. "

"Hime, what are you- "

"Tomorrow, yes. Tomorrow, I will go to Uruhara-san and talk to him if he could send me to soul society. I will talk to Abarai-kun and Rukia-chan. We can still fix this Ichigo-kun. I will make sure that you'll have the life you deserve. " orihime shifted her gaze to Ichigo. Plastering a sad smile. Tears were falling down but she was smiling. She didn't intend to cry but it just hurt her to set the man she loves so much free. She knows that from the very first she met Rukia, she was special to Ichigo. Someone who is irreplaceable in his heart and no one, not even her or her son can replace her.

"KUROSAKI ORIHIME. " his voice was flat and hard. It wasn't a voice full of anger, instead of authority. Orihime stiffened 'cause she knew that she had to stop babbling and listen to him. It's a kind of voice Ichigo always uses when Kazui was getting outta hand.

"I don't know where you got that you-deserve-better-life thinking but listen to me and to me only. " he stared at her eyes sternly as he talked.

"This is the life I deserve. I am happy being with you and Kazui. I am happy to be your husband, no, I am more than happy and you gave me all of this happiness, Orihime. Living with you and having a family with you is what I deserve. You are such a loving and caring wife, in fact I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life. You made my life complete and you gave me a new purpose now that I had long defeated Yhwach. So don't you dare say that I don't deserve this life because saying that means you don't recognize me as the saviour of the world, that you don't recognize me as someone who risked his own life to save many people. " from that he stopped and leaned closer. Planting a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead he continued.

"Give me more credits Orihime. " he pressed his cheeks on her forehead. Sniffing the wonderful scent of his wife's hair. He then felt Orihime's tight hug. Now her face buried on the crook of his shoulder; he felt hot liquid on his chest and that was when he knew that Orihime broke down. She cried and cried. Muffled sound of her cries were breaking his heart but he wanted to give her time to pour all her sorrow so he just gently rubbed her back and hugged her even tightly. Once Orihime was settled, she looked up and faced Ichigo. Ichigo greeted her with a gentle smile on his face; he genlty patted her head and pushed her a little to give them space.

"Now Hime, what was that all about? " Orihime blushed and bowed down a little.

"A-ano... I saw how happy you were that you saw Rukia-chan again. I must admit, from the first time I saw the two of you together, I knew that your bond is special, unbreakable and irreplaceable. That no one can replace her, not even me and I thought that if it wasn't because she's a Shinigami, you would have chosen her as your other half. Rukia-chan is a splendid girl. She's strong, pretty and smart, not to mention really tough. She changed your world and she's always putting you on the right track while me..."

"While you... you are someone who brings out the best in me. You are someone I want to protect the most. I would have preferred not having you by my side but can protect you instead of putting your life in danger. You are my sun. You light up my world. Yes, it's true that you cannot replace her in my heart because you are placed higher. Way higher than her, Hime. I never had romantic feelings for her. She's just a friend, a really really close friend and I love her for that. She changed my world and if not because of her, I wouldn't be able to be so close to you. Seriously Hime, if I really do have romantic feelings for her, I would have chosen to reside in Soul Society but I chose you. I chose to be in this world because I love to be here. Don't you ever doubt my love for you ever again huh? " he said cupping her face. Gently thumbing the trace of her tears.

"Uhm... sorry Ichigo-kun. " she smiled at him. That warm smile that always lights up his world. That smile that washes away all his pain.

Ichigo gently cut their distance as he kissed his wife. He held her waist pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss. Orihime wrapped her hands on his neck, curling Ichigo's hair in her finger. Feeling that she's out of breath, she gently pulled away blushing.

"Thank you Ichigo-kun and I love you so much. "

"And I love you, too. Hime. " he said as he claimed her lips once more.

 **Author's note:** There you have it! To be honest, this wasn't how I pictured it but I hope this will satisfy you! I really really love IchiHime and it's cute how Orihime loves Ichigo.

So please, review! Constructive cricism is welcome so I can see which part I can improve!


End file.
